All For Believing
by newspapervilage
Summary: what happens when House and Cuddy get drunk at a hospital fundraiser and decide to do a duet? CUDDYS POV. first fic R&R please XD ONESHOT HUDDY a tad OOC


**Authors note: This is my first fic here so please be nice R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Missy Higgins, but if I did I wouldn't have cancelled the new episodes of house down here damn it! All they play is repeats we only got up to last resort!!!**

**Song: All For Believing: Missy Higgins**

**Cuddy's POV.**

It was getting late and I had to be at the fundraiser by 6. Still in my office was incredibly bad how did I let time pass by like that? I should be down there already!  
I looked over at my bathroom. Lucky I had brought my clothes with me today. I walked out to my assistant and told her not to let anyone in ESPECIALLY HOUSE. God i do NOT need him right now, hopefully he went home at 5 like he usually does.  
She nodded at me and i went back in locking the door behind me to get ready.

_______

The guests had arrived and I was talking to Wilson about some woman on the news who had killed her Daughter when House decided to make an appearance. He hobbled in and took a seat at the bar. I watched as he shot back the red shots he was having, I had absolutely no idea what they were. I stared for a while until i realised Wilson was still talking to me. I pretended to listen as I stared at House.

_He looks sexy in that tux_ I thought admiring him a little.  
He caught me staring after a while and waved me over, so I excused myself from Wilson and he started talking to Chase about the song one of the nurses was singing on the Karaoke machine. Karaoke. Joy.

I sat next to House, who had been waiting for a little while now. He ordered two Jell-O shots (so that's what he was drinking). As the bartender retrieved the drink he finally turned to me.

"The girls are looking excellent as always Cuddles," He smirked and drank one of the shots. He pushed the other towards me and I took it. I felt the cool liquid run down my throat and put the glass down. House ordered two more.

"So Partypants, are you planning on singing tonight?" he asked as he looked around at Cameron and Thirteen talking, probably about him. He watched for a while and then moved his gaze to Kutner looking at the list of Karaoke songs.

"No, I don't plan on embarrassing myself, but if i keep drinking I'm gonna end up there any way," I sighed remembering last year's drunken duet with Wilson. "How about you?"  
I had only ever heard House sing once and that was at the party in college.

"No. But I am eyeing off that Piano over there." He pointed out after downing another shot. "If I get you drunk enough would you sing? With me playing the piano? Sort of like a duet?"

I stared at him for a while until I thought, "What song would we do?"

"I was thinking the one we wrote in college that time do you remember?"

"Oh that one I guess we could, a few more shots and I think I'll be drunk enough to do it,"

"Alright so it's settled," He said. We both downed our shots and watched Kutner make an absolute TOOL of himself singing 'I Will Survive'.

________

Four shots later House walked up to the D.J and told him our plan. He seemed happy enough and House came back. We had one last shot and then walked up onto the stage where the piano stood.

Thirteen had just finished her version of Bring Me To Life and House had seated himself in front of the piano. I decided to sit on the piano and the D.J introduced us.  
Then House began playing. I was so I drunk but I decided to put my all into this song I don't want to be outshined by KUTNER. Everyone was watching us and I began:

_Pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you  
Drop your defences and come, into my arms.  
I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing_

_I'm all for believing, if you can reveal,  
The true colours within_

_I know you blanket your mind,  
So much that i am blind, but, I,  
I see you've painted your soul into your guard.  
I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing._

I turned to house and looked into his piercing blue eyes and he looked into mine.

_I need to know just how you feel, to comfort you,  
I need to find the key to let me in,  
Into your heart to find your soul._

He looked down to watch his hands and I turned to the crowd.

_Pull back the shield between us, and I'll kiss you,  
Drop your defences and come into my arms,  
I'm all for believing, I'm all for believing_

_I'm all for believing, If you can reveal  
The true colours within  
And say you will be there for me to hold,  
When faith grows old,  
And life turns cold._

I turned to House and saw him watching me and i decided to lie on the piano I looked deeply into his eyes as he stole a look at my breast. He looked back up into my eyes, my face only inches from his as I sang the bridge:

_When faith grows old,  
And life turns cold._

_So if your cold I will stay,  
Maybe fate will guide the way.  
I believe in what I see  
And baby we were meant to be_

And then he started to sing backup into my microphone, the only thing separating our lips.

_Just Believe (Baby we were meant to be)  
Just Believe (Baby we were meant to be)  
Just Believe (Baby we were meant to be)_

He stopped and I sang the last line.

_And trust in me_

I moved the mic and stared at him as he closed the gap between us I heard everyone cheer as I melted into him, Wilson and Kutner wolf whistling as our tongues mashed together.  
He broke of first allowing both of us to breathe and we walked off the stage hand in hand.

"God! It's about bloody time you two." Wilson exclaimed as we walked up to him.  
Thirteen, Taub and Kutner congratulated us and Forman, Chase and Especially Cameron were all gobsmacked at what had just happened.  
We began to walk out, my hand around his waist ( I couldn't reach his shoulders without making him bend), His arm around my shoulders when he turned to me with the biggest grin I had ever seen from him.  
"So Cuddles, my place or yours?"

**Well it's finished I'm sorry if it was a little out of character but I'm actually pretty proud of this. All for believing is one of my favourite songs and I know a lot of people not from Australia would have probably never heard of Missy Higgins so here's a link to the song ****.com/watch?v=9UU53RNQD0I**** enjoy XD please R&R it would make me feel better and make me write more XD**


End file.
